


The Customer is Always Right 顾客就是上帝

by everygreen



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everygreen/pseuds/everygreen





	The Customer is Always Right 顾客就是上帝

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Customer is Always Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626962) by [MissNaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNaya/pseuds/MissNaya). 



stranger21:嘿，宝贝  
zach1221291:经前综合症?  
dmdragon15捐赠25令牌!  
哇，好辣好性感，我快射了  
pediguy1100:把脚露出来  
gorrilla_2_lag捐赠10令牌!  
mandayo捐赠10令牌!  
本来不应该是这样的。真的不应该。杰森第一次脱下裤子用摄像机对准自己，是在经历了几个月的挫败计划和昂贵的备用计划后。他陷入了绝望。他所有的资金都被用在推翻一个城市的犯罪领主上了——那城市在哥谭西边几小时车程远的地方。他几乎没有足够的钱吃饭，更不用说继续支付他安全屋的租金了。  
只是赚钱。这就是它应该有的样子。对着一群淫荡的陌生人自慰，挣足够的钱维持生活，直到他得到“杂种”丹尼尔·麦克道格尔武器交易的赃款，然后就再也不用想它了。  
他没有做计划，嗯…毕竟他找了不少乐子。  
网站的华丽色彩和快速滚动的聊天界面让他很有动力。看着用户名字的颜色不断改变，一行行赞美他身体的留言……这会冲昏每个人的头脑，不是吗?  
(巴拉巴拉，“两个头”的笑话。*相信他，他早就听过了。)  
重点是杰森又这样做了。一次又一次。在他意识到之前,他的脸就已经出镜了,他让全世界看到振动棒在他屁股震动时他皱紧的眉毛和大张的嘴。他又急促的开始做每周的“运动”。用粉丝捐赠买的一堆粉丝推荐的性玩具是他的小“宝库”。他甚至给一些可怜的平面设计师五美元，给他做一个漂亮的，花哨的主页，以帮助事情更顺利的进行。  
欢迎来到ReddBaby的节目!这是菜单……  
PM ——25个代币  
脱衬衫——30个代币  
脱裤子- 50个代币  
指奸- 100代币…  
你懂的。这很俗气，很忸怩，而且几乎有点滑稽，但是嘿，许愿池假日*，对吧?最重要的是它起作用了，即使在那些萧条的月份里，杰森的口袋里也塞满了钱。那时他不得不躲起来，避免频繁地向暴徒勒索保护费。  
这就是他现在躺在床上的原因，相机对着他两腿之间，只要有人给他小费，蓝牙振动器就能嗡嗡作响。现代技术真的很神奇。他不时瞥一眼脑袋旁边的笔记本电脑，主要是为粉丝发起的下一轮振动做准备。  
直到聊天框中的用户名吸引了他的眼球。  
hirobin2加入了聊天!  
他必须仔细地再看一遍，以确保他读对了。当振动器开始嗡嗡作响时，惊讶变成了快感，但这个名字仍然让他的心沉了下来。“嗨,罗宾二号”吗?这是给他的留言吗?他这也可能只是另一个无意义的用户名，但是…  
hirobin2捐赠999代币!  
hirobin2捐赠999代币!  
hirobin2捐赠999代币!  
老天。他把聊天设成每次捐款都会在不同的时间段内以不同的速度启动他的振动器(不，实际上，现代技术真的很神奇)。999个代币——大约80美元——与设置的最长时间最高速度一样。所以这个人可能不仅认出他，而且还愿意花几百美元，看着他扭动身体?  
杰森思考了没多久就感到了震动。他呻吟着，仰起头来，因为它的冲击力弓起身子。每一个循环持续30秒，到这时候，他已经在高潮边缘挺了太久了时间，他都不知道怎么坚持下去。他听到捐款源源不断地涌入，这一次是他的一些常客的小额捐款。  
“他妈的-给我一哦!给我一分钟,伙计们!”他呻吟着，臀部紧绷，手紧紧抓住阴茎的根部，前液从拳头里溢出来。他挣扎着盯着聊天界面。  
什么都没有。没有hirobin2的消息。大多数人都表达了通常的鼓励，也有一些人祝贺hirobin2单枪匹马让Jason坚持整晚的目标濒临失败，但神秘的陌生人什么也没说。杰森咬紧牙关熬过了大部分折磨，不知怎么的，他没有高潮。他估计他现在已经是千锤百炼了。不过，来自其他观众捐款的每一次较小、较弱的余震，都会让他危险地靠近高潮边缘，让他在床单上颤抖、喘着粗气。  
“嘿，”他努力地说着，低头看着两腿之间的镜头。他小心翼翼地轻拍了几下他的老二;现在，他对一个可能认识他的人正在观看的想法感到不可思议的亲密。“你就这么闯进来把我逼疯了，然后什么都不说?我想我也很高兴见到你。”  
一个孤零零的 hirobin2捐出了999个代币! 答复了他。  
“哦,狗屎- - - - - -”  
杰森担心自己被紧咬着的嘴唇，为下一次震动绷紧了身体。他试着列出所有可能知道他过去的人的名单，但是，妈的，只要震动一开始，他脑子里除了那个大的，圆形的玩具嗡嗡的抵着他前列腺的感觉之外很难想到其他事情。30秒后，他的腹部已经积攒了一小滩前液，但他还没弄清楚这个仰慕者是谁。  
他几乎没有时间喘口气——“说真的，伙计们，”当一些人扔给他10或15个令牌来折磨他的时候，他就会呜咽起来——然后又出现了另一个用绿色突出显示的捐款，让他知道他的恩客有一个特殊的请求。  
hirobin2捐赠了250个代币:使用球拍。  
对，250个代币相当于他小费清单上的“10次打屁股”。也相当于20秒中等速度的震动。杰森忍住一声呻吟，扭动着臀部来应对快感，同时他在床单上摸索着寻找他的球拍。这是一个小而结实的东西，黑色的皮革上用红色缝着“小鬼”这个词。他举起它的时候手颤抖着，但是接着一个念头突然出现在他的脑海里，使他犹豫起来:  
我为什么要这么做?  
他没有义务继续演出。他的身体，他的聊天室，他的规则。他可以马上关掉摄像头，找到hirobin2的IP地址，或者给他发消息询问，或者，或者什么——  
hirobin2捐赠999代币!  
砰，然后咔哒一声，接着是突然变得刺耳的bzzzzz，然后杰森又一次失去神智。他用的是花几个月开发出来的自动系统，他转动手腕，用拍子抽打自己的屁股。尖锐的刺痛击中了他，让他无法达到性高潮，他做了一次又一次，一直到十次。当他完成的时候，震动又开始了，他的屁股现在是亮粉色的，在屏幕上清晰可见。  
“你要弄死我了。”他喘着气，头耷拉到一边。  
他还没忘了要讽刺一下。  
hirobin2捐赠1代币!  
hirobin2捐赠1代币!  
hirobin2捐赠1代币!  
hirobin2捐赠1代币!  
hirobin2捐赠1代币!  
hirobin2捐赠1代币!  
hirobin2捐赠1代币!  
厚颜无耻的混蛋。振动器设在最低档，每次3秒钟，每个代币启动一次。杰森比其他任何人都更习惯这种戏弄，所以他只是跳动了几次而已。  
更重要的是，它传递了一个信息:现在，你是我的玩物。  
“混蛋，”他一恢复过来就骂道。  
hirobin2捐了250个代币:这可不是和买你的人说话的方式，对吧?打你自己。  
杰森咬了咬嘴唇，忍住了把相机拿开的冲动，又拿起了球拍。  
“它写‘小鬼’是有原因的——”当振动器重新启动时，他不得不停下来发出一声呻吟。这一次，打屁股比任何事情都更让他兴奋，尽管他内心有个小声音叫他关掉节目，开始调查。  
他会的。他发誓。只是，他快要——  
砰，砰，砰。  
他知道那三个音调是什么意思。他看着笔记本电脑，确认他已经知道的最终会发生的事。  
hirobin2要求私人表演。接受/拒绝?  
他呼了一口气。“好吧，伙计们，看来我们要私下谈谈了。这个有钱人想包下我。”  
大量失望的回复出现，其中一些人提出付钱观看，但杰森拒绝了每一个请求。无论hirobin2想从他那里得到什么，他觉得他需要完全私密的环境才能谈。  
“对不起，对不起，”他一边说，一边皱着眉头，看着最后几笔捐款直接送到他的振动器上。他两肘撑地坐起来，对着镜头眨了眨眼，然后飞吻了一下。这很俗气，也很尴尬，但不比工作的其他部分更糟。而且人们都喜欢它。“你们知道我星期三会回来。谢谢,伙计们。再来见我，好吗?”  
他挥挥手，然后转身点击按钮切换到私人模式。屏幕立即从繁忙的聊天界面切换到一个新的、空白的界面。有那么一两分钟，只有寂静和沉默。气氛变得凝滞沉重。杰森受不了，所以他开口了。  
“好吧。你想要什么?”  
hirobin2:我想看看你的其他玩具。  
这不是杰森想要的。也许这个人真的不是他认识的人。也许他们是，他们只是为了天知道什么目的，想要他的更清晰的照片和他所有的性玩具。不是每个人都知道红头罩长什么样子的，所以他也不太可能被敲诈——至少，他是这么认为的。  
该死的。他到底有什么选择?  
“好吧,好吧……”  
他一个接一个地把它们拿起来，给镜头一一展示。各种尺寸和颜色的假阳具、振动器和肛塞，还有一些杂七杂八的东西，比如乳头夹和有绒毛的手铐。有时他想知道他是怎么沦为一个亚当和夏娃的人体目录*的，但嘿，这是人们喜欢看到的。  
他的观众选择了一个紫色的假阳具，造型逼真，又大又粗，虽然不是他拥有的最大的东西。  
hirobin2:吸它。  
太突然了，杰森差点没喘上来气。他仰面躺着，阴茎因无人照管而跳动着。现在可能是任何人的眼睛在盯着他。任何人。那为什么不让他恼火呢?  
他转过头，把嘴唇贴在假阳具的头上，然后表演起来。先舔一舔，把它弄得又湿又棒，然后摇着头，每次都吞得越来越多。他的嘴唇张得很大，紧贴着它的一周，口水流了出来。他在硅制品上制造的噪音是淫秽的，他知道人们喜欢听到的潮湿的声音。  
砰。  
他睁大了眼睛。  
hirobin2:好孩子。操你自己。  
再一次，杰森不得不屏住呼吸。他的客人的短促的音调让他的腹部发热。这个人不像他的大多数观众那样绝望、无知或过于热情。他听起来比较老，对自己想要的东西很有把握。就像他有一个最终目标，一个非常具体的想要达到的目标。有条不紊,几乎是军国主义的。  
这在一定程度上缩小了嫌疑人的范围。不经意间，杰森哼了一声，慢慢地把振动器从屁股里拽出来。  
“你有个名字可以让我在做爱的时候喊出来吗，宝贝?”  
hirobin2:我会的。我想听你喊我的名字。  
hirobin2:但是只有当你高潮的时候。一秒都不会早。  
hirobin2:你快去的时候告诉我，然后我会告诉你。  
这就是他们接下来的游戏方式。杰森的固定住下巴，他现在就想知道，但他明显的感到，任何偏离这个人的计划的行为都会遇到阻力。一般来说，在一次交易中消费数百美元的人都希望他们的规则能完美地遵守，而Jason不能冒着他的客户名只是一个巧合的风险，他不想自己的名气遭受打击。  
他对自己说，并不是每个人都是秘密的大反派，他在自己的玩具上涂上润滑油。你工作得太多了。放松点，好好享受吧。  
他并没有完全放松，但是他很享受这只假阳具挤开他环状肌的感觉。在屏幕上，他可以看到客人正在看的东西:他自己，双腿伸开，阴茎直立并渗着液体，屁股慢慢地吞噬着假阳具。他看着自己额头上的皱纹，咬嘴唇时露出的牙齿。他头发蓬乱，从脸上到胸部再到大腿满是斑斑点点的红晕。他看上去一团糟。  
“哦,妈的,”他叹息道。  
hirobin2:你喜欢吗?身体里夹着这么大的东西?  
杰森点了点头。“啊…你大吗?”  
和顾客打交道只是一种习惯，但他马上就会咒骂自己。他不应该。他不应该变得太骚，也不应该和这个神秘的男人调情。那很可能是一个来向他讨血债的人，但是——  
hirobin2:大概是那个尺寸吧。  
hirobin2:我想看到你更快更用力的操自己，小鸟。  
问题解决了，不是吗?他们必须知道他曾经是罗宾。也就是说他们知道他复活了。这意味着他们- - - - - - -  
天啊，真他妈的热。  
杰森开始按要求把假阳具从自己体内抽出来按进去，无数张脸闪过他的脑海，没有一张是他应该吸引的人。谋杀犯，恐怖分子，卑鄙小人，如果他们现在还坚持称他为罗宾，那就是巨大的变态，但是，妈的，一个以前可能想杀他的人现在想要他让他觉得难以置信的性感。  
“你是个混蛋，”他呻吟道，尽管他不知道自己在跟谁说话:他的客人，还是他自己的阴茎。当你几个小时都想要高潮的时候，你觉得性感的东西真的很令人吃惊。  
砰。  
hirobin2:你看起来适应良好。  
hirobin2:继续吧，我保证以后会给你真正的东西。  
“操你妈的。”杰森咬牙切齿地说。他开始气喘吁吁，臀部上下摆动，以应付玩具的每一次推力。“你是谁?你怎么找到我的?”  
hirobin2:如果我说这完全是偶然的，你会相信我吗?  
“不会。”  
hirobin2:嗯，但这是事实。  
hirobin2:我告诉过你，你射的时候我会告诉你我是谁。  
希罗宾2:想加快速度吗?把振动器用在你漂亮的阴茎身上怎么样，小子。我会付钱的。杰森。  
咽下了一声呜咽，他抓起一个大大的粉色蓝牙振动器放在他的龟头下，他的客人依约捐了更多的钱启动它。杰森的背立即弓了起来，内壁围绕着假阳具一遍又一遍收缩。狗屎。他再也承受不了这么多了。  
每次振动减弱，它们都会迅速恢复。但它的不规则程度给杰森足够的时间继续猜测，同时抽插假阳具的动作从不减慢。他渗出的液体让他很难握住自己，但他用拳头紧紧地抱住他的阴茎和振动器，试图把它固定住。  
“哦，拜托，”他在第5轮短暂的3秒钟振动之后说。“我需要更多。来吧。”  
hirobin2:求我。  
这太辣了。杰森咬了咬嘴唇又松开了，“操你妈的。”  
一个，两个，三个快速搏动。他呜咽着，用假阳具顶着他的前列腺，但他的手腕累了，一切都滑溜溜的，很难控制住它。  
hirobin2:你想知道我是谁吗?你会求我让你高潮的。  
“操你妈的，操你妈的，操你妈的。”杰森呻吟着，手移动得更快了，臀部摆动的更厉害了。“拜托,拜托去你妈的……”  
hirobin2:好孩子。更多。  
再一次“好孩子”让杰森的心颤动了一下。妈的，他讨厌老是发现新的怪癖。  
“求你了，”他气喘吁吁地说，声音参差不齐。“请让我高潮吧。求你。让我尖叫你的名字，操，我想知道你是谁，谁会像操小婊子一样操我，妈的，求你了…!”  
hirobin2你快到了，漂亮的小鸟?  
“是的,”杰森叹了口气。“要到了，要到了，操我，操我，要来，啊——”  
hirobin2:你现在还真的不知道吗?  
hirobin2:你更了解我的另一个名字。  
今晚就叫我斯莱德好了，亲爱的。  
天呐。斯莱德威尔逊。斯莱德他妈的威尔逊。杰森目瞪口呆，眼睛睁得大大的，脸热得发麻，因为该死的，他没想到知道这个答案后他会觉得这么性感。该死的终结者，给他钱让他在镜头前胡作非为。也许那个老色狼现在正把自己的鸡巴甩下来，只用一只手打字。他不应该觉得那个画面那么有吸引力，但是，妈的，他在搏动，他在扭动，他来了——  
“斯莱德!”他喊道，使劲地把头靠在枕头上。“哦,妈的,斯莱德。哦,我的上帝。哦，我的天啊，我的天啊，我的天啊，我的天啊，我的天啊，请操——!”  
即使他已经把一堆滚烫的精液喷到他的肚子和手指上，这个振动器仍然嗡嗡作响。他必须把它移到离根部更近的地方才能忍受。他的臀部一直从床上抬起来，屁股紧紧地抓着假阳具，因为性高潮的余震，更多珍珠般的白色精液从他的手上滴下来。  
他的耳朵嗡嗡作响。他的视野正在变白。杰森认为这可能是他在镜头前经历过的最强烈的一次高潮——也许是有史以来最强烈的一次。当他试图让自己平静下来的时候，他只能听到自己血液的奔涌和沉重的呼吸。  
直到他不再因为高潮摇来摇去，头朝扑通一声落到一边，他才意识到自己收到了几条新消息。  
hirobin2:你看，还不错吧?  
hirobin2:我知道只要你用心去做，你完美的服从指示。  
谢谢你的表演，孩子。真希望我能在那里给你真正的东西。  
hirobin2:希望我没有玩坏你。  
hirobin2:以后我会再联系你的。  
hirobin2给你六十九个代币!  
hirobin2已经离开了对话。  
杰森面朝天花板，发出一声低沉、疲倦的笑声。  
斯莱德他妈的威尔逊。

 

*应该是某种黄色笑话，那我就不知道了。。。  
*原文 when in Rome ,我查到的是一部电影，不知道是什么梗  
*感觉应该是成人用品品牌？？？  
成年人挣钱多么不容易啊（闭嘴）  
蝙蝠爸爸给点钱吧（来打赏啊~）  
Slade不好好杀人越货，天天逛什么网站呢？？？  
以后常来啊233333


End file.
